Lord of the Flies Dismissed Style
by Ceci1
Summary: *Completed* Hey, I edited my paragraphs and sentence structures, and I tweaked a few sentences in Chapter 1! Yay, now it's readable, sorry about before. R/R please.
1. The Guys Meet Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Flies, MTV, "Dismissed", or any of the songs used in this fic. I also don't own any of the material in William Golding's Lord of the Flies.  
  
A/N: OK this is my first real LoF fanfic, but flames are excepted, I don't care. Enjoy the fic, hopefully. Since there's so many slashes I thought I would try writing one of my own. I got this great idea at about 1:00 in the morning while trying to fall asleep while thinking about LoF, since I had read some earlier online. Well, I thought, "what if Jack, Ralph, and Simon were on a dating show? Dismissed!" This is also based on a real episode of "Dismissed."  
  
Background: For those of you, who don't know, MTV's "Dismissed" is a blind date show with 3 contestants competing for one girl/guy. And because it's MTV, there's 3 guys, 3 girls, 2 girls and 1 guy, or 2 guys and 1 girl. You know the deal. Well on to the fic. In this fic, the boys (Jack, Ralph, and Simon) are now young men and they've been forced to readjust to Britain's society with rules and laws, and for the most part, they're doing ok. However, something is missing in their lives: a boyfriend. Yes, they are all homosexuals. But that's ok, because MTV's gone to Great Britain to film some gay British guys.  
  
MTV's: "Dismissed" Lord of the Flies Style  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Announcer: Today on "Dismissed". Ralph is searching for his match. Will he find it in Jack.?  
  
*Camera changes to a video clip of Jack*  
  
Jack: Hey what's up? I'm Jack, I'm 22, I like to party, and I enjoy playing rugby. Oh yeah I'm also looking for a boyfriend who can really connect with me. (He flashes a grin to the camera.)  
  
(Camera changes back)  
  
.Or Simon? *Camera changes to clip of Simon*  
  
Simon: Hullo, I'm Simon, and I'm 19 years old, I like to read, go to concerts and I like men who are caring, understanding, and nice to be around. (Smiles cutely and unfeigned.)  
  
Announcer: That's coming up today on "Dismissed."  
  
Camera shows Jack driving down a residential street in Great Britain in a used, shiny, waxed BMW.  
  
"This is the street. Hey, looks like my competition is here." (He chuckles as the camera pans over to Simon walking toward the corner of Vicarage Court, and Harcourt Street. Jack slows to a stop and parks the car a few feet from Simon and gets out. Recognizing it's Simon, he gets a burst of excitement and a grin spreads across his face as he walks toward him.  
  
"Hey there you."  
  
Knowing he's on camera and recognizing Jack as well, Simon replies in a soft, cute tone.  
  
"Hey, what's up, Jack?"  
  
They give each other a gentle, friendly hug.  
  
"Not much, Simon, how about you?"  
  
Simon shrugs.  
  
"Well, I've been at college, if you consider that new."  
  
"Really? Me too. What school?"  
  
"Yearly Fine Arts School. How about you?"  
  
"Oh I know where that is. I'm over a Studerlow." Jack smiles and nods.  
  
(Camera changes.)  
  
Jack: Simon is so cute and young, but he's always been shy and kind of batty; different, you know?"  
  
(Camera changes to Simon.)  
  
Simon: Jack is still strong and domineering, like he's always been, but his flaw is that he can get too controlling and he feels the need to be the best.  
  
(Camera switches back to the 2 guys, who are now looking down the street as Ralph walks toward them. He smiles and his heart secretly leaps upon seeing both of them. Of course his facial expression of happiness is caught on the candid camera. They all recognize each other at first sight.)  
  
"Hi Ralph!" Simon waves eagerly.  
  
He is overjoyed and holds out his arms for a hug, but Jack runs forward and envelopes Ralph in a bear hug.  
  
"Ralph, you look so sexy today," Jack purrs and grins while rubbing his arms up and down Ralph's back.  
  
Ralph, now having limited oxygen because of Jack's hug, grunts and glances helplessly at Simon.  
  
Finally, he wriggles out of Jack's grip.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Jack."  
  
(Camera changes.)  
  
Ralph: Yep, Jack is as outgoing and domineering as ever.  
  
(Camera back to normal view)  
  
"Hey pretty boy, what's your name?" Ralph jokes, as he walks nonchalantly over to Simon, and hugs him.  
  
"How are you, Ralph?" Simon asks softly.  
  
"I'm good, I'm ready to have a good time today, guys," he smiles at both of them.  
  
Jack comes over and puts his arm around Ralph, and Simon keeps his arm across the other side of Ralph.  
  
"Come on, let's get this date started!" Jack says, leading them to his newly-waxed BMW, and opens the passenger door for Ralph and Simon.  
  
"Ladies first," he says, grinning.  
  
"Hey!" Ralph laughs, going along with the joke.  
  
Jack closes the door, winks at him, and gets in the driver's seat. He starts the engine and puts on his seat belt, along with Ralph and Simon. He starts the car, and they begin rolling down the road.  
  
"Nice BMW," Ralph smiles examining the waxed finish.  
  
"Yeah, where'd you find the money to get one of these babies?" Simon asks in a cute, but daring tone.  
  
"Yeah, so what do you do for a living?" Ralph asks.  
  
Jack blushes and twists the subject around. "Actually, my parents got me this for college."  
  
"Whoa, are you serious?" Ralph exclaims, raising his eyebrows.  
  
(Camera switches to Jack's personal commentary)  
  
Jack: Yeah, he's impressed! Beat that, Simon!  
  
(Camera switches to Simon's personal commentary)  
  
Simon: I know Jack doesn't have a job, because he turned the subject around. He didn't answer Ralph's question. Bad move Jack.  
  
(Normal screen)  
  
Jack puts one arm around Ralph and keeps the other hand on the wheel.  
  
Ralph smiles, a bit nervous, and turns to face Simon.  
  
"So, what are you into, Simon?" he smiles gently.  
  
Simon blushes, feeling like he's being watched by thousands of faces. (A/N: Lol, poor Simon.)  
  
"Well, I like to go to concerts, read, write, and I like to go on hikes."  
  
"Wow, that's great," Ralph smiles.  
  
"Well, here we are!" Jack announces as he pulls into an empty parking lot of a nightclub.  
  
"Hey, what are we doing at a night club in the day?" Ralph grins curiously.  
  
"Well, it's all ours for the day, so we're gonna dance and have a few drinks, if you'd like of course, and just have fun! " Jack explains, while parking his BMW. 


	2. The Race for a Kiss

He goes over to open the passenger door for Ralph, but Simon has beaten him to it. Seeing this, Jack walks ahead to open the club entrance for them. "Here you go, Ralph," Simon says, putting an arm around him. "Thank you, Simon," Ralph puts his arm around Simon's, and they walk toward the club.  
  
Camera change*  
  
Jack: Simon hasn't got a chance. Ralph is gonna be mine, you here me? Mine, mine, mine!  
  
Camera switches back  
  
Sensing Jack is feeling left out and wanting to flirt with him more, Ralph decides to set up a race in the parking lot. "Hey before we go in, which one of you pretty boys wants a kiss?" Ralph grins. "Ooh! Me, Jack does!" Jack shouts as he runs toward Ralph. "I would definitely love one!" Simon speaks up for the first time on the date so far. He runs behind Jack toward Ralph also. Ralph raises his eyebrows at him, impressed, and holds up a hand to stop Jack and Simon. "You guys will have to race each other first." "I'm down with that," Jack says psyching himself up. "Same here," says Simon.  
  
Camera change  
  
Jack: Simon's going down; he's always been physically weak and scrawny. This race is a joke. Simon: I'm a bit nervous, but I've got my motivation and I am a believer.like that song." Camera switches back 2 sets of cones are on each side of the parking lot with white ribbon taped onto the last set for a finish line. Jack and Simon are lined up. Ralph gives the cue. "Ok guys. Ready, Set, Go!"  
  
After "set", Jack takes off running savagely as if he were hunting a pig. Simon however, waits till "go" and starts sprinting. Although Jack has already beaten him, Ralph waits until Simon has crossed the finish line, or what's left of it. "Good job, both of you, but Jack, you cheated and didn't play by the rules," Ralph says, sounding surprisingly childish. "What rules? You never laid down any rules, chief. You just said "Ready, set, go," Jack panted, recovering from the sprint. A shiver of sickness and excitement ran through Ralph. There was the way Jack said "chief", he said it so ordinary, as if he were talking to his boss or manager. He said it in a casual way, like he was giving him a nickname. Ralph blinked and smacked his hand on his forehead, remembering the race. "Oh shoot, I didn't?" Simon and Jack both shook their heads, still recovering from the race. "Well, Ok then, you win.Jack." Ralph shrugged sympathetically at Simon, who looked a little pained, but then smiled to show no hard feelings.  
  
Camera change  
  
Simon: That's ok that I lost, because I'm going to whip out my time-out card as soon as we're in the club.  
  
Back to the date  
  
Jack and Ralph kiss passionately for about one minute while Simon does cool- down stretches and walks over to the club entrance, and waits to hold the door open. J/R finish kissing, smile, and hold hands as they walk towards the club. "Hey Simon, get too grossed out to watch?" Jack laughs. "Oh no, I watched the whole thing, Jack, but from a safer distance in case you got carried away," Simon giggles. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" Jack demands. Ralph tries to stifle a laugh, but ends up laughing along with Simon. "Ooh, Jack got shot down!" Jack rolls his eyes at the two and doesn't notice that Simon has yet again beat him to holding the a door open for Ralph. Simon opens the door and watches Ralph and Jack go inside before following after them and letting the door close casually behind him. 


	3. In Da Club

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Flies, or "Dismissed".  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, you're all great! I love you all, and sorry about   
the squished text. Again, I know I know I figured out the problem—it was my stupidity and I but   
anyway, I hope you can read this chapter better so you can enjoy it better! Here it is.   
  
Recap: The guys are in the club now on Jack's part of the date.   
  
Jack turns on some dance music and goes behind the bar counter.   
  
"Anything to drink?"   
  
"Just tonic water with a lime for me, please," Simon replies.   
  
"I'll take one of those frozen icy slushy things, uh please," Ralph smiles.   
  
"Aren't you cute?" Jack says grinning as he whips up blue frosty thing with care for   
Ralph. Then he quickly scoops some ice in a wineglass, fills it with water, and sticks a lemon wedge   
on the side, and serves Simon last.   
  
"Umm Jack, this is a lemon wedge. I wanted lime," Simon says, emphasizing "lime",   
and looks at Jack innocently,   
  
Jack scoffs. "What's the big—" He stops as he notices Ralph is staring at him.   
  
"I mean, you're absolutely right. You did say lime, my mistake." Jack pulls a lime   
wedge out of a cooler.   
  
"Here you go, fresh and limey."   
  
"What nice service, huh, Simon?" Ralph winks at Jack, smiling.   
  
"Oh yes I do agree," Simon says smiling at Ralph.   
  
"So, who wants to go dance?" Jack says, walking out from behind the bar.   
  
"Sure, let's go," Ralph says as he and Simon get off his stool and follow Jack onto   
the dance floor.   
  
They all start dancing as a song with a tribal drum begins accompanied by a voice-  
modulated singer. The rhythm flows through them, and even Simon begins to swing around a pole   
with the other two until all three of them are just playing "Ring-Around-the-Rosy." They are all   
laughing and trying to catch one another in a circle: Ralph trying to catch Simon, Jack trying to catch   
Ralph, and Simon just trying to not get caught. Jack starts singing "Ring-Around-the-Rosy."   
  
"Come on Simon, let's sing for Ralph just like in the choir days."   
  
Simon blinks, shocked for a second at the sudden remark of their past, and runs   
faster around the pole, but begins to feel strengthened. Besides, they were adults now, and had   
learned to re-adjust to society. These were better times now.   
  
"OK, let's sing!"   
  
The two sing between gasps of breath and laughs while continuing to run around the   
pole, getting dizzy. Ralph laughs and keeps up with the game.   
  
"Ashes, ashes, we all fall DOWN!" Jack and Simon yell, and literally fall down, along   
with Ralph. All of them pant, exhausted, and close their eyes, trying to get their balance back.   
  
Camera change   
  
Jack: (Laughs) that was so crazy, but it was all in good fun. I really think Ralph likes   
me the best now.   
  
Simon: Time to make my move now.   
  
Camera switches back   
  
"Jack, that was great, but I think you need some recovery time," Simon says, pulling   
out his time-out card.   
  
"Aww OK. Have fun you two. Don't do too much without me."   
  
Ralph laughs. "OK, later Jack."   
  
Simon gets up, still a little dizzy, and helps Ralph up.   
"Want to go sit down in the lounge over there?" He asks pointing to a dappled-  
lighted area, decorated with fake palm trees and plants much like a tropical island. There are comfy,   
squishy beanbag chairs, a sofa, and a few Lazyboy chairs.   
  
"Ooh, charming. I'd love to," Ralph smiles.   
  
Simon puts an arm around him and they go sit on the soft, blue couch.   
  
"Ooh, this is a nice sofa," Ralph lays back casually and lets his body relax against the   
velvet navy-blue cushions.   
  
"Couch, actually."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Nothing. It is nice isn't it?" Simon quickly replies after his random, awkward   
statement before.   
  
"So Simon, I really haven't gotten to spend a lot of time with you. Tell me, what do   
you look for in a guy and why should I pick you?" Ralph studies Simon's clear, lime-green eyes.   
(A/N: I forgot if Simon had blue eyes or not in the book, so I just made him have light green eyes in   
this story, so don't yell at me if I made a mistake. Just letting you know.)  
  
Simon inhales and stares back into Ralph's baby blue eyes.  
  
"I look for kindness, respect, someone who is caring and well, protective. I would   
treat them with the respect, love, and protection they gave to me." He could see without a doubt, all   
these qualities he described in Ralph. He was also surprised at how smooth his sentences had   
flowed over his tongue.   
  
"That's very good, Simon. I'm—"  
  
"Ralph, I want to impress you. I want to express myself to you." Simon gently, and   
still a little shy, moved closer to Ralph and gently kissed his lips.   
In return, Ralph put his arms around Simon and returned the soft, yet passionate   
kiss.   
  
Camera change  
  
Jack: Ok, my time-up is over. Time to go win my lover over. (A/N: That was not   
meant to rhyme purposely.)   
  
Camera switches back  
  
"Hey, looks like I missed something good," Jack announces, walking into the lounge   
as R/S are still kissing. The two quickly break their kiss and greet Jack.   
  
"Simon, did that taste good?" Jack smiles, sarcastically.   
  
"I thought so, even ask Ralph," Simon replies, hearing the sarcasm.   
  
"Yes, I did enjoy it," Ralph nods and smiles to Simon.   
  
"Hey, why don't we all kiss?" Jack grins, excitedly.   
  
"Ooh, sure why not?" Ralph smiles.   
  
"Sure," Simon responds shyly.   
  
"Ready? 1, 2, 3!" Jack calls out.   
  
They all come in awkward, but Jack steals Ralph's mouth, leaving the cheek for   
Simon. Then they all break off laughing.   
  
"Well Simon since you've had your fun, it's my turn now," Jack grins as he pulls out   
his time-out card.   
  
"Ok, have fun guys," Simon takes the card and casually gets up.   
  
"We'll be in the hot tub out back," Jack calls after Simon as he leaves.   
  
"Ooh, hot tub!" Ralph chuckles.   
  
Jack blushes and grins. "C'mon, let's go get changed."   
(A/N: No, nothing happens, they go in separate bathroom stalls to change for all of   
you who perceived that as being dirty. But hey, I didn't say it, I'm just the author, Jack said it.)  
  
Camera changes  
  
Simon: Well, Jack just handed me a time-out card and so they're probably in the hot   
tub now. I'm not worried because I was honest to Ralph and I expressed myself to him. I was   
overcome by an urge to express my feelings at that moment to him, so that's why I went in and   
kissed him. I hope he really liked it…I know I did. (Chuckle)  
  
Switch Back  
  
Announcer: And now a commercial break, but coming up next: Simon has shared a   
quiet, romantic time-out with Ralph. (Shows previous video clips.)  
  
But when Jack heats things up in the hot tub, will that be enough to win Ralph over?   
  
One of these two guys will get picked, and the other one will end up dancing home   
alone. Coming up on "Dismissed"…   
  
A/N: This chapter was originally longer, but I decided to stop here. Well how was   
it? I will tell you this, there's an unexpected saucy twist coming up in the last 2 chapters. So if you   
want to find out what, keep reading and I'll keep posting whenever I have free time. I can't wait for   
school to be out!!! 


	4. Hot in Here

Disclaimer: I don't own LoF or "Dismissed" or Celine Dion's song "Because you loved me" or whoever sings that. I don't own that song, just making that clear.  
  
A/N: Hey sorry if I took awhile to post this, I've just been busy with school this past week. Only 4 weeks left!!!! Well, for me at least =P Here's the final chapter-the conclusion of Ralph, Jack, and Simon's date on MTV's "Dismissed." Enjoy!  
  
The title "DISMISSED" fills the camera screen for a second before changing to Jack and Ralph in a hot tub, and Jack has an arm around Ralph.  
  
"This is a nice hot tub," Ralph says, a bit nervous of what his time-out with Jack has in store for them.  
  
"Yeah, it does get pretty hot in here," Jack says nonchalantly and grins.  
  
Ralph can't help but laugh at the comment. "Jack." he says through laughs.  
  
"Ralph!" Jack teases friendly.  
  
"Jack, what do you look for in a guy, and why do you think you deserve to be picked?" Ralph says in a calmer, yet serious tone.  
  
Jack blushes excited by the thought that he might walk away with Ralph tonight. "Well, I.my type of guy has to have respect for me, someone who is loyal, and has a nice a** (bleep), like you, Ralph," Jack grins, his cheeks red from being nervous.  
  
"Aww thanks, Jack," Ralph says flattered.  
  
"And I think you should pick me over Simon because he is younger, timid, and well batty, you know?" Jack adds.  
  
"Well everyone's unique, Jack, and Simon is a sweet guy, despite his timid side. There is another side to him, however, an outgoing side I think."  
  
"Really? I'd sure like to see that side of him myself. After all, he was in choir with me throughout grade school," Jack says stroking his chin, reminiscing on his past (before the island.) Then he remembers the situation at hand, and moves his face close to Ralph's face, and looks into his eyes.  
  
"Ralph, I would like if we could become close," Jack begins in a soft, calm voice. "I play rugby at my school and I could teach you to play. I would always be there for you and help you whenever you need help, and I would protect you from danger." Jack's voice grew intense yet still friendly as he emphasized each thing he would do for Ralph.  
  
"Jack," Ralph said barely audible while they continued to stare at each other.  
  
Camera change  
  
Simon: Well, my time-out is just about up. I'm gonna go check-up on them.  
  
Switch back  
  
Simon enters with a towel, wearing his swim trunks.  
  
"Hey, having fun?" Simon asks, climbing in the hot tub on the opposite side of Ralph.  
  
Ralph and Jack break their gaze and look to Simon.  
  
"Yes, and in fact, I was just about to dedicate a song to Ralph, because singing is still one of my talents," Jack says, getting out of the hot tub. He dries his hands off and then goes over to the CD player in the dance room and puts in a CD that is conveniently sitting next to the CD player. He puts it in and goes back to the hot tub room just as Celine Dion's "Because You Loved Me" song starts playing. Jack changes some words from "You were my." to "I'd be your." so he can sing it to Ralph.  
  
Camera change  
  
Ralph: Who, Ok I know Jack is just showing-off and flattering me now, even though is trying to be romantic. He is doing a good job of it, and he's not afraid to speak his mind. Simon, I think is more sincere and self- contained (laughs) than Jack, but it's not an easy decision to make. I'm going to wait until the song is over.  
  
Switch back  
  
Announcer: Next, Ralph decides who to kiss, and who to dismiss. (Camera shows a clip of Ralph's face)  
  
Ralph: I'm sorry, but you are dismissed.  
  
Announcer: Now on Dismissed.  
  
Back to date  
  
Jack finishes singing and smiles, waiting for a response from Ralph.  
  
"Jack, that was.thank you, I loved it. You're so sweet," Ralph smiles nervously and glances at Simon.  
  
"You still got it, Jack," Simon claps unfeigned and smiles.  
  
"Thank you, thank you," Jack grins.  
  
"The Dismissal"  
  
The guys are sitting on the couch in the lounge again,  
  
"Wow, you guys I really had a great time today. I had a lot of fun dancing in the club and having a song sung for me, (smiles at Jack) that was great. (Looks to Simon) Simon, I also had a really nice time-out with you in the lounge room. We talked and the kiss we shared was very sweet. You were a little shy at first, but I was impressed when you came out of your shell. So, I want you guys to know that this was a hard decision to make because I like both of you a lot. However one of you seemed to connect with me more than the other and one of you was trying a little too hard to impress me. So I'm sorry but.Jack (he turns to Jack). Simon, (he turns to Simon) umm, well you see, the thing is..." Ralph sighs.  
  
Simon and Jack both look at each other with a perplexed look.  
  
"I can't decide. I'm attracted to both of you and I want to be with both of you," Ralph says troubled.  
  
Jack and Simon's jaws drop to the floor. Jack leaps up from the couch.  
  
"But, but the show is called 'Dismissed'! You're supposed to pick the better person you like and dismiss the other one!" Jack yells, waving his hands to emphasize his point.  
  
Ralph's eyes widen at him and he slides toward Simon, intimidated.  
  
"Ok, in that case, I choose Simon."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, wait a second, chief. You can't change your decision just like that," Jack protests.  
  
"I am a little shocked at your decision, Ralph. I-I'm not sure I want to be with you," Simon scoots away, his face paler than normal.  
  
"Me either. Come with me, Simon. I'll be good to you," Jack smiles mischievously at Simon. He extends a hand toward Simon to help him up off the couch.  
  
"Ok, Jack." Simon looks up innocently at Jack and smiles, letting him sweep him off the couch. Jack carries him out of the club.  
  
Ralph remains sitting on the couch, watching the whole scene, speechless as tears well up in his eyes, his mouth gaping.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
A/N: Haha! Cliffhanger! Hey for those of you who are in shock, sad and/or disappointed now, fear not because there's a saucy little twist coming up real soon. 


	5. The End or Not?

A/N: Hey all, I'm back with the final chapter to (dramatic music) dun, dun, dun! "Lord of the Flies: Dismissed Style"! After leaving you guys with a cliffhanger last chapter, here is the final outcome of this British guy date "Dismissed style." So, without further ado.heeeeeeeeere it is! Oh wait, hold on I have to add some things into my disclaimer. XD  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah you all know or should know by now I don't own "Lord of the Flies" or MTV's "Dismissed" show. Also, I don't own the songs "In da club" or "Hot in here". I'm not a rapper, never will be (no offense although I do sing and I like some rap music), and finally 50 cent and Nelly sing the songs, I don't. I just used the song titles as chapter titles, just wanted to make that real clear. Yes, I'm just stalling for time, but you don't have to read this you know. Haha, well anyway.onto the final outcome! Oh one last thing, two actually. I don't own and never ever will own America, Europe, or Fanfiction.net. I'm loyal to all 3 though. (Especially fanfiction.net!) ; P  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The camera has followed the recently "Dismissed" couple, Jack and Simon, as Jack has carried Simon out of the club to his BMW.  
  
"I'm gonna take you home with me," Jack grins as he puts Simon down to unlock his car.  
  
"Really Jack?" Simon says solemnly and looks at the ground.  
  
"Really, really, Simon. Why? Don't you want to go home with me?" Jack laughs as he pauses from turning the key in the door lock and gives a cursory glance at Simon before turning back to unlock the car.  
  
"No, Jack," Simon says shaking his head, whirls around, and flees Jack and the car to run back into the club over to a grief-stricken Ralph, who has just gotten up from sitting on the couch.  
  
"Ralph!" Simon cries out as he runs towards him. He reaches out and grabs hold of Ralph's arm, afraid he would be too late.  
  
"Simon! What's going on?" Ralph gasps with wide eyes, as it was now his turn to have his jaw drop to the floor.  
  
Just then, Jack bursts through the door. "Simon! What are you doing?" Once he is through the door, Jack stops abruptly at the scene of Simon grasping Ralph's arm.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," Ralph says looking at Simon.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you what I know. I know that I want you to choose Jack, Ralph. You two are great together; you've been since the day you two first met. You two are yearning for each other, and your hearts shouldn't be troubled anymore. You deserve each other," Simon breathed a sigh of relief after speaking his thoughts to the two guys (and the whole nation). As he spoke, he gently took a hold of Jack's hand and brought Ralph and Jack hand in hand, bringing the two face to face.  
  
"Simon." Ralph says choking up.  
  
"That was beautiful, man," Jack nods seriously, his eyes beginning to get moist.  
  
"Well, I think it is true," Simon smiles to the both of them.  
  
Ralph looks at Jack. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to hurt either one of you."  
  
"Aww, Ralph. You always were the nice guy," Jack says hugging him.  
  
The two hug for a moment before pulling Simon into a warm, loving trio hug.  
  
"Thanks, Simon," Jack says lightly kissing his head.  
  
"You guys," Simon giggles happily, his cheeks warm and pink now and his eyes glazed with a slight, transparent layer of tears.  
  
(Camera changes to Simon walking across the street from Ralph and Jack. The couple waves to Simon.  
  
"Bye, Simon! We'll all get together again soon," Ralph shouts, smiling.  
  
"See ya later man!" Jack shouts after him, waving wildly.  
  
(Camera changes to interview with Ralph and Jack after the date.)  
  
"Well, I'm really glad everything worked out in the end," Ralph says to the camera and the millions of viewers in America and Europe and on Fanfiction.net.  
  
"In the end? But this is just the beginning for us, Ralph," Jack smiles with a mischievous glimmer in his eye and gives Ralph a quick peck on the lips.  
  
Ralph laughs and the two starts kissing.  
  
(And the camera goes to roll the credits.)  
  
A/N: Hey, I hoped you all enjoyed my first "Lord of the Flies" humor fic. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and who do review, you're all great! I really appreciate it, and I am always glad to review stories whenever I can. Btw, did you like the saucy little twist I put in at the end? I didn't want it to be Jack and Simon running off on a lover's spree or something like that, because I don't think that is something Simon would do. I also didn't want the ending to be too predictable, so I came up with this saucy little twist ending. Ok, well that's all I have to say for now. Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing along the way, I hope you continue to and bye for now!  
  
Ceci 


End file.
